


"Hey! My Eyes Are Up Here!"

by elderfisherprice



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Canon verse, Connor's gay af and Kevin is oblivious, M/M, Muscles, Pre-Relationship, Sentence Prompts, this is really short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: Sentence Prompt #2- "Hey! My eyes are up here!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly short and incredibly rushed I'm sorry it sucks

It was innocent mistake.

Elder Connor McKinley was just trying to check up on Elder Price, since he hadn’t shown up for breakfast yet and it was already 7:30am. Upon asking the other elders if they had seen the feisty brunette and receiving only shrugs and half-hearted “I don’t know’s”, Connor decided to take matters into his own hands and walk down the hallway towards the room Elder Cunningham and Elder Price shared. He lightly knocked on the door, hearing no response and further irritating the district leader.

No longer waiting for a response, Connor opened the door and stepped in.

“Wha- ah!”

The redhead could not believe his eyes. There Elder Price was, shirtless and looking for a clean shirt in his room. The three seconds of silence after Connor walked in were almost deafening as the two boys just stood there, frozen in place. 

Connor could help but let his eyes trail down the taller elder’s chest, and it was right then when he realized he never knew how well built Elder Price actually was. He wasn’t muscular like a bodybuilder or someone who used an excessive amount of steroids’; he just looked as though he took his health very seriously. To someone like Connor, who spent the majority of his childhood taking dance classes and attempting to keep himself in shape, Elder Price looked absolutely gorgeous. He didn’t even realize his jaw had dropped until the brunette spoke.

“Hey! My eyes are up here.” Elder Price said with his signature cocky smirk. Connor sputtered for a moment, trying to just make an offhanded comment that he wasn’t staring but ending up with his mouth just making weird, inhuman noises. The taller of the two chuckled and threw on his shirt and tie, patting Connor’s shoulder before exiting the room.

Connor just stood there with his mouth still wide open, knowing his hell dream was going to be very interesting that night.


End file.
